Return
by Kalira69
Summary: When the King's Swordsman is away the King suffers for his absence.


Lee Hwon took three steps into his rooms, then stopped and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. His head was _throbbing_ , and he winced, reaching up to rub his temple. He attempted to tune Hyeongseon out, but the man's voice continued to aggravate his headache even when he was doing his best not to listen.

"Your majesty," Hyeongseon said, "after your long day I believe you may do well to call for the royal physician. Your rest, after all, is important above all, and you have been-"

"Hyeongseon." Lee Hwon interrupted flatly.

Hyeongseon continued, not quite catching the reprimand. "-and the argument, ohh, terrible, your majesty, such a thing," he tsked quietly, "yes before you retire for the night allow me to summon your physician, I am certain that he can help you. . ."

"Hyeongseon!" Lee Hwon repeated, louder. "You talk too much, why do you always talk so much." he said with a sigh. " _Out_. I wish to see no one. Including the royal physician. I am _tired_ and I wish to rest and not be disturbed. _Go_." he ordered.

Hyeongseon was probably making a disapproving, concerned face at him, but Lee Hwon didn't look, only threw out a hand to underline his orders. A moment later, he heard the shuffling sound of Hyeongseon shooing everyone else out and following them. The doors closed with a quiet tap and Lee Hwon tuned out the barely audible muttering of Hyeongseon's continued concern from the other side of the first set.

He dropped his arm to his side and simply stood in the centre of the room for a moment, his shoulders sloped with exhaustion and. . .

He was overwhelmed. He knew he would recover, that he would marshal himself and bring his plans back under control, but it was harder to keep hold of the court on some days than others, and today had definitely been one of those days. The argument with the Queen after leaving court had certainly not helped matters.

Finally he sighed and forced himself into motion again, moving around his desk to sit. He didn't quite manage to do so gracefully - he had barely slept in days, and he felt heavy, weak, and clumsy, even without the added disorientation of his throbbing headache. He looked at the closed doors for a few moments, knowing that just beyond waited a gaggle of people concerned for him and probably wishing he would allow them to fuss over him.

Beyond them, a palace full of people who wanted to use him or push him out of the way or both. Beyond that, a country full of people who _needed_ him to keep doing what he did every day, what he had been trying so desperately to do since he had taken up his crown from his grandmother's hands as regent.

Those who were starving or ill-treated or afraid and who had no recourse with his ministers waylaying complaints and squashing _his people_ ever further.

Lee Hwon knew what he had to do, and he knew why, but some days it wore on him terribly. He bent over his desk, as no one was there to see, and pillowed his head on his arms with a soft moan of pain at the ache in his head.

He rested there, lying across his desk and tired enough he was almost ready to cry from it, for some time. He tried to imagine himself somewhere more peaceful, ignoring the uncomfortable, hard press of the desk's surface against his brow.

Finally Lee Hwon stirred again, lifting his head slightly, as he heard Hyeongseon protesting, telling someone else outside that he had given orders that he was not to be disturbed. Lee Hwon laid his head back on his arms. Good. He wanted to see no one else today, he had spent long enough feeling like he was being fought over and manipulated and trying to play the balance in the centre and not let loose of anything and-

The doors opened, and Lee Hwon groaned silently, squeezing his eyes more tightly closed, but then the doors closed again with no further sound save Hyeongseon's once more barely-audible mutterings. He sighed, relieved.

"I return, Sire." Woon's soft voice came from near at his left side, not across the desk, and it took Lee Hwon a moment to realise he had truly heard it. He had regretfully sent Woon away on a mission, and Lee Hwon hadn't expected his return for three days. "Do you wish for me to leave you alone?"

"No!" Lee Hwon said quickly, snapping upright and sparing one brief moment to be sure they were truly alone before ignoring propriety to twist and reach out towards Woon. "No, Woon, I-" He sighed. "I am . . . pleased to see you once again home with me. Welcome back."

Woon smiled, bowing his head slightly, and Lee Hwon felt himself beginning to relax, just a little.

Woon tipped his head. "Nothing from my errand is so dire it must be reported tonight, my king." he offered gently, and Lee Hwon was so very tempted to leave it for the morrow, knowing there was little that could be done, whatever Woon had found, until tomorrow in any case. . .

Woon touched his shoulder, and Lee Hwon shivered beneath the gentle pressure. "My king. . . Please. Let it wait." he murmured.

Lee Hwon gave way to the coaxing, and leaned slightly into Woon's hand, unable to quite stop himself. Woon's smile returned as he shifted to settle himself more comfortably and . . . opened his arms.

Lee Hwon closed his eyes and almost fell into them, letting out a rough, shuddering breath as Woon's strong arms closed protectively around him. He tucked his face against Woon's hair, wrapped one arm around his lover's waist, and let himself just be _held_ by someone who didn't _want_ anything from him.

"I missed you." Lee Hwon said softly, almost directly into Woon's ear, and he hummed in response, fingers straying up and down Lee Hwon's back in a regular rhythm. "I'm sorry I had to send you away. . ." he added, swallowing hard. He always was.

"It needed to be done. I've returned to your side now, my heart, don't think on it any further." Woon soothed, and Lee Hwon tried to do as he said and let it go. "It did me no harm save the worry I carried for leaving you." he added.

Lee Hwon smiled wryly, both arms settling around Woon in a firm hug. Woon kissed his temple, then moved, and Lee Hwon tightened his hold on his lover without thinking, not ready for the embrace to end.

Woon hushed him soothingly, and Lee Hwon slowly eased up, releasing Woon from his arms. He was rewarded with another kiss to his temple and a stroke of Woon's hand all the way down his back, patting his hip as Woon moved away. Lee Hwon sighed unhappily as he pushed himself upright again, not opening his eyes yet even though he knew it was sheer pettiness.

"Are you going to come here?" Woon asked, a touch of amusement in his tone, followed by the sound of a gentle pat. Lee Hwon opened his eyes to see his lover sitting only a few paces away, comfortably situated on a mat amidst several fluffy cushions. One long-fingered hand rested on a cushion beside him, the other splayed over his own thigh.

Lee Hwon made to rise, then decided he didn't care - climbing to his feet would make his headache throb all the more, as well, he knew - and crawled across the floor instead. Woon's brows rose, but he said nothing, only shifted a bit as Lee Hwon reached him and stretched out on the mat, head resting in his lap.

Lee Hwon closed his eyes as one of Woon's hands trailed lightly over his face. Woon brought both hands to his temples, callused yet smooth fingertips rubbing tiny circles there. Lee Hwon moaned at the gentle pressure, and Woon crooned softly, letting him drift beneath the soothing touch. He melted into the easily-offered stability and warmth that Woon always represented to him, _for_ him.

"What have you done to yourself while I was away, my king?" Woon asked softly, drawing his fingers across Lee Hwon's brow again.

Lee Hwon shook his head. Nothing out of the ordinary, truly, only a series of bad - and busy - days. Though it had not improved things, certainly, that he had been lacking Woon's steady presence. Even when there was no opportunity to steal a few moments for a touch or a kiss, Lee Hwon was always more settled when Woon was at his side.

Woon hummed and returned to his gentle ministrations, and Lee Hwon sighed, tipping his head into the caresses.

Without really noticing himself beginning to fade, Lee Hwon had fallen mostly asleep in his lover's lap before Woon spoke again. "Have you slept?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Yes." Lee Hwon said honestly, after a moment. "Not much, but yes." he modified, able to imagine Woon's dubious expression before even looking at him. "I will sleep better with you by my side once more." he added, opening his eyes. Woon rubbed his thumb over Lee Hwon's brow.

It was true - the nightmares came less frequently when Woon shared his bed, and he rested far better even when Woon was only in the room. Watchful and alert from his post in the corner, if he couldn't be coaxed to join Lee Hwon in repose.

"I am glad." Woon said, with a bright smile that made Lee Hwon's chest go tight. "I have already adjusted the assignments of the royal guards. Aside from the pair with your attendants, I will be the only one at your side tonight." he said, his gaze flicking away briefly. Not quite shy, but unassuming.

Lee Hwon's eyes widened, and then he grinned. He was too tired even to truly be playful, and only pushed himself up enough to turn and wrap his arms around Woon's ribs, cuddling close to his lover's chest. No doubt there had been little surprise when Woon gave those orders, either - it was well known that the king preferred only his personal guard by his side whenever he was not on procession.

It had been a surprise for the head of the royal guards - who had held his position for Lee Hwon's father, as well - when the new King had made clear that Woon was to be allowed complete control over assignments and duties. It was not unprecedented, however, it had merely been several generations since any of his predecessors had chosen not only a guard but a companion - the King's Swordsman - and trusted him so well.

"Only for tonight?" Lee Hwon asked eventually, and Woon chuckled, bending to brush a kiss to his brow.

"No. Not only for tonight." Woon responded with a smile. "I will be by your side every night you wish me to be here, my king." he promised, and Lee Hwon's smile grew.

"I am so pleased to have you home." Lee Hwon sighed, lifting a hand to cup Woon's cheek, stroking lightly. Woon's smile softened, his eyes warm. He took hold of Lee Hwon's hand, cradling it affectionately in his own, and nuzzled a kiss into his palm.

"I am pleased to return to my place at your side." Woon answered softly.


End file.
